fftumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuna "~Speshul Eyes~"
Yuna 'is the main female protagonist in ''Final Fantasy X ''and in Final Fantasy X-2''. She a 17 year old who has typical teenage problems. She is the daughter of High Summoner Braska and to an unamed Al-Bhed woman. She embarks on a journey accross Spira to gain aeons and to defeat Sin. '''Her Guardians are badass 99% of the time. Appearance & Personality Yuna has badass eyes. On her right eye is Green and have some sort of swirl because she is part Al Bhed. On her left eye is Blue. Yep, blue. She has brown hair, and people dig brown hair. She has somewhat a bob-cut until X-2 her hair grew like 3 feet and she layered her hair. Personality wise, she is very naive and not an asshole. She cares for the world and would sacrifice herself for Spira. In X-2, she has gotten more happier and much most likely more bitchier for she is a chessually frustrated teenager without her man. Let's just say that she is a cheerful woman now. X in a nutshell. In''' Final Fantasy X,' at a young age of 17, she goes on a journey what is known as a 'Pilgrimage'. The start of the journey starts in Besaid Temple, where her Guardians wait for her to come out. Hoohahhhh. She gains her first summon. She meets Tidus there. Yep. He looks at her like "QURL U LOOKS SO FIEN." Bitches love her. '''During her whole journey she gets kidnapped 99% of the time.' She is basically a Damsel in Distress at that time. She also meets Seymour. A Guado half-breed with some blue hair. He asks her to marry her and she's not legal at all. SOME LONG ASS JOURNEY LATER. She gets kidnapped again by the Al-Bhed and by Seymour too. It's wedding time. You know what's odd? She's marrying a dead person and she's not even legal. What is this. So yeah, Tidus crashes the wedding and a huge Korean Drama event happens. She jumps off the ledge of the balcony. Yay. Then some long ass scene later and traveling to the Macarena Forest, Yuna and Tidus starts to make out underwater. They kicked Yunalesca's ass and broke the tradition. Tidus learns that he is a Dream and the Fayth created him to stop Sin. If Yu Yevon dies, Tidus and Jecht disappears. They thought of a new way to kill Sin by going inside of Sin. They fought Jecht who is considered as the Final Booss. Then they fight Yu Yevon, who looks like a tick and is incredibly easy to beat. :| She confesses her love to Tidus, but unfortunately, Tidus has to fade away. THE END OR IS IT? X-2 in a nutshell. It is basically Charlie's Angels + Teenage Drama + Sex Appeal = FFX-2. In Final Fantasy Tumblr... In FFTumblr Canon, she is a stoner and the leader of Soviet Spira, for some apparent reason, she is fighting against Treemour for the throne. She basically screws around too much. As in she makes fun of people. Here is some random facts... *She has an insane family tree actually her sister is Penelo. *Her parents are Braska and Cloud of Darkness. *Penelo and Yuna are Muse buddies and ship Belldom. *Yuna is also Dora the Explorer and Zuko from Avatar: The Last Airbender. *Also, she is currently doing a commentary about X-2. *She cracks a lot of Soviet Spira jokes. *She also screams that Seifer should stop Seifing. *She enjoys the song "Wedding Dress" by Taeyang. *'There is a good chance that she might draw you on Paint.' *She is a chola too, you have to remember that. Category:Characters